


The Rest of His Armor [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke traded ribald jokes with pirate queens and dwarven storytellers in taverns, and then in a dark hall at night looked an escaped and hunted slave in the eyes straight-on and asked him to his bed, softly, as if afraid to be refused; as if Fenris might have some power in this, over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest of His Armor [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildwildwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwildwoods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Rest Of His Armor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343198) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Part 1 of Astolat's Armored series.

****

**Length** : 00:19:42

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ob8wfmcuhlal81d/Dragon%20Age_The%20Rest%20of%20His%20Armor.mp3?dl=0) (28.8 MB)| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c7plpuac66cgv2b/Dragon%20Age_The%20Rest%20of%20His%20Armor.m4b?dl=0) (20.5 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Astolat for writing such amazing fic and for blanket permission!
> 
> Recorded for theloudestnoise for Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2014.


End file.
